Kiparis
The Kiparis is a submachine gun featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It is unlocked after the player has bought all other submachine guns. Campaign The Kiparis is seen in the hands of Spetsnaz exclusively, and available in a weapons cache in "Numbers." Attachments used often are Extended Mags, Dual Wield, or Reflex sight. Multiplayer The Kiparis is the classified SMG, unlocked after buying all the other Submachine guns (so not before level 41). It has a twenty round magazine that empties very quickly. Although the recoil is very predictable (always up and to the right), burst-firing is necessary at mid to long range; having a Grip as an attachment can help to negate this. Due to its low ammo count and high rate of fire it is recommended to use Scavenger. Sleight of Hand Pro is also a useful as the Kiparis aims down the sight the same speed as an assault rifle, 0.25 seconds instead of 0.2 (which is standard for SMGs). Either Extended Mags or the Grip attachments are useful to circumvent the Kiparis's main flaws, its low capacity and relatively high recoil. Having a sight to replace the iron sights is optional, and up to preference, as the iron-sights on the Kiparis aren't particularly clear, but provide good peripheral vision. Dual Wield is a very viable option with the Kiparis as it has one of the fastest reload speeds of any SMG. Another bonus of using Dual Wield on the Kiparis is that the Kiparis the only SMG that retains aim assist when Dual Wielded. If Warlord is being used, having Extended Mags, and a Grip will make the weapon more useful at range, while Extended Mags and a Suppressor will transform it into a powerful stealth weapon. The Kiparis features the same amount of wall penetration as assault rifles effectively making this the best SMG for shooting enemies through cover: this penetration also allows its bullets to penetrate players. Additionally, it should be noted that the Kiparis and AK74u have significantly more aim assist range than the other SMGs (On par with an assault rifle or LMG) paired with the Kiparis's medium penetration makes the Kiparis a very effective weapon to use. Using the Rapid Fire attachment is not recommended because it gives the Kiparis an extreme rate of fire and an even higher recoil. Warlord can help counter this by adding the Grip. Attachments *Extended Mag *ACOG Scope *Red Dot Sight *Reflex *Grip *Dual Wield *Suppressor *Rapid Fire Gallery For Camouflage images, click here. Kiparis_1st_Person_BO.png|The Kiparis KiparisadsBO.jpg|Iron sights Kiparis-acog-side_view.png|Side view of the Kiparis with ACOG KiparisDW.png|The Kiparis' unique Dual Wield icon in Create-A-Class Kiparis_Dual_Wield_BO.png|Dual Wielded Kiparis. Picture 5.png|Kiparis with a Reflex Sight Kiparis stats.jpg|The Kiparis' stats Video Video:Kiparis Submachine Gun - All Attachments Weapon Guide Series (Call of Duty®: Black Ops) Attachment Overview Trivia *"Kiparis" means "Cypress" in Russian. *The serial number of Kiparis is "902040," and is found near the rear iron sight. *The Kiparis shares reloading sounds with the MP40. *The Kiparis is incorrectly depicted as having a button magazine release, instead of using its "paddle" magazine release. This animation error is also shared by the PM63 and its "heel" magazine release. *The HUD icon shows the gun with Extended Mags, a Reflex Sight, and a folding stock. *On the Wii, the Kiparis is held with one hand instead of two, due to weapon twisting. *As with all other 30-20 damage SMGs, Rapid Fire has no effect on the Wii. *This weapon, along other Dual Wieldable SMGs, seem to hold their left hand as if they were Dual Wielding when diving to prone. *This weapon, along with other Dual Wieldable weapons, seem to have different firing sounds for the left and right guns. *Adding the Grip to the Kiparis had no effect on the accuracy gun attribute in Create-a-Class 2.0. This was later fixed in an update. *Dual-Wielded Kiparis' have a considerable amount of recoil, much more than any other Dual-Wielded weapon. However, it always climbs up and to the right and so can be somewhat compensated for. *The Kiparis' iron sights share similarities with the ''Call of Duty 4'' AK74u's iron sights. *The Kiparis' cases fly upwards when firing, obstructing the iron sights. *When the Dual Wield option is chosen in Create-a-Class, it shows the guns with Extended Magazines. *The Kiparis is the only Russian primary weapon in Black Ops that does not use the Russian-style ACOG or Red Dot Sight. Instead, it uses the ACOG and Red Dot Sight of western weaponry. *The firing sound for the Kiparis is used for the Sten in Project Nova. *The Kiparis was going to be available in Zombie mode, but was likely replaced by the PM63. Evidence remains in the following game files: "kiparis_zm", "kiparislh_zm", "kiparislh_upgraded_zm", "kiparisdw_zm" and "kiparisdw_upgraded_zm". *If a Red Dot Sight is mounted, the text will refer to an "HK21 with Red Dot Sight", instead of the Kiparis (confirmed in the Spanish version and better seen in the mission Numbers). *The Kiparis is the only Classified weapon without a number in its name. *It is the only SMG with a 20 round magazine that can be equipped with an ACOG scope. *On the Wii version, the Kiparis with Dual-Wield gain their stocks. Category:Submachine Guns